Operation: E.D.
Operation ED better known as Codename: Eds Next Door is a crossover between Codename KND and Ed, Edd n Eddy, made by TEd711. Summary Inspection day for the KND! *groan* And Sector V is stuck with Peach Creek, the very Peach Creek where Ed, Edd n Eddy live. As they inspect the whole town, from the school, to the Junkyard, to one of Ed, Edd n Eddy's scams, an evil plot is put into action. For while they inspect, the candy store containing the much-coveted Grade-A Jawbreakers is closed. So, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Jonny have to team up with the KND to stop whoever is doing this. Their first mission is called Operation C.A.K.-E.D.: again the KND must steal the DCFDTL's cake. Numbuh 555 (Eddy) distracted Father with a gambling game (who he won a lot, by the way) The remaining KND snuck up by the back of the mansion to get the cake. Numbuh 666 (Double D) thought about why there was no scent on the cake, and Numbuh 4 said it was because the lid was still on. Numbuh 666 noticed immediately it was a trap when the cake glimmered. But Numbuh 4 took heed a little too late, and set off the alarm. Meanwhile, Father was busy with Eddy's game when the alarm went off. They quickly realized it was a decoy. Eddy took the coins he earned and ran towards the back of the house (going outside first). He quickly ran to the remaining KND, exposing himself when Father talked to the guards. Numbuh 777 (Ed) started smelling the cake, and Edd hoped that Eddy does not use the gym bag trick again. Eddy became insane when he walked through the hallways and asked how many were in the mansion. Numbuh 2 said there were 100, which is far below Eddy's guess of a million. After close examination, Edd concluded than the cake the KND found was the real thing. Just when Numbuh 1 started to get the cake, Sarah came out of nowhere. When Ed smelled her, he noticed she is not using the usual perfume she uses. The DCFDTL also came out of nowhere. Wait a minute... aren't there five of them? Ed quickly noticed that Sarah was not Sarah when he saw her tongue: pink, instead of purple, like it should be. Sarah was actually one of the DCFDTL - the one that went to the bathroom. Quickly, chains surrounded the cake. IT'S A TRAP...again. Numbuhs 3 and 777 went one way and ended on an control room, while the remaining KND (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 777) went another way and ended up in a room similar to rooms found in dungeons. Suddenly the walls started closing on them (literally) -it's another trap. Edd contacted Ed to find his and Numbuh 3's location. Once Ed told Edd than the room they were in had a lot of buttons, Edd told that was the control room. Numbuh 1 asked Ed to find the button to disable the trap in the other room, but Ed being... well, Ed, pressed buttons randomly, even though Numbuh 3 told him which button to press. After Numbuh 3 started screaming (as loud as Sarah), Ed finally pressed the big red button that disabled the bubble trap where the other KND were. Ed quickly thought they lost their lives, due to the screaming they were making. Wait? Where's Numbuh 24 (Jonny)? Why, he's in the cake room, of course! List of Scams *Marine Ed Quotes *'Edd': Inspection day?! Oh dear! I have to get ready! Stay calm, Double D, stay calm! ---- *'Numbuh 2': We come in peach! Edd (to himself): Barring all jokes, at least someone responded to my greeting. ---- *'Eddy '(to Numbuh 4): Wait a minute. Let’s stand back to back. (to Ed) Hey Lumpy! Which one’s taller? (Ed looked at Eddy. Then at Numbuh 4. Then at Eddy. Then at Numbuh 4. Ed began to sweat. He looked at Eddy. Then he looked at Numbuh 4. Then at Eddy. Then at Numbuh 4.) Ed: I DON’T KNOW THE RIGHT ANSWER, EDDY!! Numbuh 2: I’ll answer. (He looked at Eddy. Then at Numbuh 4. He smiled) I’m happy to say that I think I’ve found someone your age that you’re taller than, Numbuh 4. ---- *'Edd': “I trusted Ed with the key after locking Eddy in. A bad mistake on my part.” Numbuh 3: “What happened to the key?” Ed: "I ate it! Discretely." ---- *'Eddy': “SIX MILLION DOLLARS?!” Numbuh 4: “That’s like tons and tons of dollars!” Edd: “You really don’t know your math, do you?” ---- *'Numbuh 5 'herself: I can’t help but think that I know this person with a sock on his head looks familiar. ---- *'Eddy': Alright, Mr. ‘I’m so cool and tough with the sunglasses’, we’d like to know just what the heck the Kids Next Door is. Double D’s the smart one, yet he doesn’t know a thing about it! ---- *'Edd': “You think that we are cursed! We went over this again and again! THERE’S NO SUCH THING!!” Ed'' behind Eddy: “Double-D’s dark side makes my armpits sweat Eddy.” ---- *'Numbuh 1': “Some even choose to ignore their children, yet tell them to do stuff, like clean the kitchen and wash dishes.” '''Eddy' Edd: “That sounds like your parents.” Edd: “Oh Dear, you’re right.” ---- *'Numbuh 1 '(to Ed): What about you, Ed? Ed: PIE! Numbuh 1: A Number, Ed. Ed: GRAVY! Eddy: ED! JUST SAY A NUMBER! Ed: 777! Numbuh 1: Okay, Numbuh 777. ---- *'Numbuh 1 '(to Eddy): That reminds me. While you were waiting, I rigged the water toys Kevin bought. So, good luck with that. (he went behind a tree) Kevin: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK! ---- *'Jonny': We went to China, for Pete’s sake. How hard can it be? (looking at Plank) Oh. Right. The Chopstick ordeal. Forgot about that. ---- *'Edd': Excuse me, Numbuh 2, but who’s piloting this thing? I want to say that he or she pilots excellently. Numbuh 2: Numbuh 65. Edd: So… you mean to tell me that a KND member is piloting this thing? Numbuh 2: Yep. Ed: Cool! Jonny: Far out! Eddy: Nice! Edd: Not cool. Not cool. That person doesn’t have a piloting license. ---- *'Jonny:' You remember these guys? You were a hunk of wood used for this type of weapon before? RIGHT ON! ---- *'DCFDTL': Hello, Kids Next Door. *Father: Well, well, well! If it isn't the kids next door brats! Numbuh 1: Hello, Little Kids With the Annoyingly Long Name and Father. DCFDTL: That’s new. But it won’t get you a taste. *Father: I agree with you my Delightful Children! Numbuh 1: 'I know. End Transmission. ---- *Father: ''ATTENTION!! We have intruders and they‘re the Kids Next Door brats. But we have noises that we’re hearing, it looks like you already found them. They might have new members. Find them and put them in the prison along with the other runts of the litter. '''Edd: Prison? Oh no. Father: And if you see someone with a jar of quarters, put him in the prison as well. Take the jar and bring it to us if you can. THAT IS ALL!! evilly ---- *'Numbuh 2': If Ed can smell the cake, then he can lead us to the cake. Edd: As long as Eddy. Oh sorry. I mean, Numbuh 555 does not do the gym bag trick again. ---- *'Edd': Exposed. Eddy: Busted. Edd: Ed, aren’t you going to have a say in this? ---- *'Ed: angry '''THOSE MEANIES TRIED TO COPYCAT YOU!! '''Sarah: I'LL GET THEM FOR THIS'!! I BETTER BEAT UP FATHER!! *Kevin: I WANT A PIECE OF THAT ACTION!! I AM GOING FOR THE DELIGHTFUL DORKS!! Jimmy: 'Give those Delightful Dummies and that black silhouette man the one, two, buckle my shoe, Sarah and Kevin. '''Rolf: '''Rolf despises those children and their Father who are evil. Just save some for Rolf. ---- *'Kevin: "This is for kidnapping us YOU DORKS!!" beating the Delightful Children up violently and he knocks them all out with one final blow Sarah: 'THIS IS FOR LETTING YOUR DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN IMPERSONATE ME! *Father: and severely injured "STOP IT PLEASE YOU BRAT!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!! IT IS JUST A JOKE!!" *Sarah: Father TAKE THAT YOU EVIL NO GOOD BLACK SILHOUETTE JERK! tosses Father into the wall at high speed and knocks him out cold ---- *'Numbuh 1: “Who’s been putting labels on all my stuff?” obvious it's Edd Edd: “Sorry.” Eddy: “I warned ya.” ---- *'Numbuh 2:' This is Numbuh 2 to Poop Squad, have you found Numbuh 4 yet? And more importantly, are you there? Numbuh 1: (annoyed) Poop squad? Who came up with that name? Anyway, we haven’t even gone into the bathroom yet. Did you hear the flush too? Numbuh 2: Yes we did. For a minute, we thought that you were goners, or worse yet, basilisk food. ---- *'Edd:' (Trying to contact Numbuh 1, Numbuh 3, and Jonny) This is Eddward, also known as Double-D or Numbuh 666, come in, Numbuh 1 This is Numbuh 666, please respond. (concerned) ..Numbuh 1, are you there? Numbuh 1! NUMBUUUUH 1!! ---- *'Numbuh 4': “Can you help me out on my math homework, Numbuh 666?” Edd: “Sure, Numbuh 4. What is the question?” Numbuh 4: “What’s 1+1?” Edd: angrily “You seriously don’t know the answer?!” Ed: “1+1=1 on a bun.” Numbuh 4: “Thanks, Numbuh 777.” turned to Numbuh 2. Edd: “Is he just kidding?” Numbuh 2 whispering: “He’s the worst math student ever.” ---- *'Eddy': “Abby and Socky...” Ed: “...Sitting in a tree...” Eddy: “...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Edd: “We are, in no way, dating, eloping or making out.” ---- *'Eddy': “Yep! We haven’t told anyone, though. Except for Nazz.” Edd: “You WHAT?!” Eddy: “I’m just kidding.” Trivia *E.D. is an acronym for "Eds-treme Disaster". *This answers the question as to how the Eds know about the KND in The Grim Adventures of the KND. *Ed has a penpal, Numbuh 3 (reference to "No Speak Da Ed"), but he didn't reveal her name to Edd and Eddy. *Eddy refers the DCFDTL as the "Little Kids With The Annoyingly Long Name". *Eddy was able to get inside using a forged invitation, thanks to Ed. *The kids' numbers: **Ed: 777 **Double D: 666 **Eddy: 555 **Jonny: 24 *In chapters 3 and 4 there are references to episodes of both shows (EEnE and KND). *In chapter 10 it is revealed that Ed is allergic to hamsters. *Also in chapter 10 Edd's labeling addiction is extended by labeling all the items in Numbuh 1's room. *When the kids plan revenge on the DCFDTL and Father, Jimmy tells Sarah and Kevin to give them the "One, Two, Buckle-my-Shoe". This is what he told Sarah in "For Your Ed Only". *The Toiletnator appears in chapter 11. *Running Gag in chapter 11: Ed thinks there's a basilisk on the loose. This is also a Harry Potter reference, as he says that it's hunting down the Muggle-Borns. *When Edd mentions that Jonny sleeps midday, he is referencing "Key to My Ed" *Ed seems to have forgotten about the running gag in Chapter 11 before the events of Chapter 12. *It is mentioned on TEd711's comments on T3E that he will make a deleted scene. *What's under Edd's Hat is revealed. *Edd is revealed to have been a KND Cadet in the past. *When Numbuh 666 is contacting Numbuh 1, he makes a reference to Metal Gear Solid when he says "Numbuh One, are you there? Numbuh One! NUMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!!". It is a reference to when you get a "Game Over", because you hear "Snake? Snake? SNAAAAKKKEEE!!" See also Operation ED and Ed Abuse 2 Spoiler page. WARNING, SPOILERS INSIDE! External links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5204695/1/Operation_ED Operation ED on Fanfiction.net] *[http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=21523&p=496313&hilit=Operation+ED#p496313 Operation ED on the3eds.com] *[http://z6.invisionfree.com/e2e/index.php?showtopic=78 Operation ED on Earth to Edd] (also an indirect link to the new E2E forum, Old E2E users) Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Cartoon Network Crossover